Debbie Does Something
"Debbie Does Something" is the fifth episode of the first season of ''GLOW''. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. It was released via Netflix on June 23, 2017. Synopsis Debbie attends her first wrestling match and has a major epiphany. Meanwhile Ruth finally finds the inspiration for her alter ego. Plot Melanie approaches the door of her hotel room when Cherry approaches, calling out "good morning." She curses, claiming she just got back from the gym for a workout. Cherry notes that she's not really wearing a workout outfit and Melanie claims it's a new costume element for GLOW. She's just trying to break it in. Cherry tells her that her bull might work on teachers and cops, but not her. She tells her that she's fired if she breaks curfew again. Melrose asks if they're really still doing the "whole Louis Gossett Jr. Richard Gere thing." She notes that she doesn't see Cherry going at anyone else like this. Cherry says nobody else is irritating her so much and Sam put her in charge. She tells her to deal with it and leaves. Melrose calls her an anti-Semite. Carmen and Ruth practice moves in the ring. After a partiuclarly good move by Carmen, Debbie asks where they learned that and Melrose says that they didn't, but nerds try harder. Bash introduces Debbie to Glen Klitnick, calling her their star. Glen is an executive at K-DTV, and is the man who is making all their dreams come true. Sam says that he may know her as Laura Morgan from Paradise Cove, but he says he's not really a soap opera guy, though is wife goes crazy for All My Children. He asks if she's ever done anything there, but she explains that they film in New York, but she's always been based in LA. Bash suggests she show him what she's been working on. She shows him some moves and then explains her character, Liberty Belle, an all-American hero. She's a mother and knows how important to be patriotic. He says he looks forward to seeing it when it's done. Sam tells Glen that the program is deep, that the women are going to be wrestling with their stereotypes. He thinks it'll really resonate with female audiences. Guys will watch because girls wrestling is hot. Bash points out that Glen is in charge of Saturday morning children's programming at K-DTV. "Hot and family friendly," adds Sam. "Porn you can watch with your kids, finally." Glen stares for a moment and then chuckles. He says it's all very strong, a strong concept and a strong timeslot. He says they could make something special if they find the right sponsor. This confuses Sam, who thought Bash was the sponsor. Bash says that he's the producer, that the sponsor pays for airtime. Bash asks Glen how they're doing with that and he says they have a great lead, a local business named Patio Town. Sam asks if he means bid baths and he agrees that they sell bird baths, furniture, custom fire pits and more. The number two purveyor of indoor/outdoor lifestyle furniture in southern California. He says they're having a grand opening of a new location that Friday and it would be a great opportunity for a meet and greet. He suggests they bring a couple of the girls, including Ruth. Debbie practices in front of a mirror, saying that she's Liberty Belle, the perfect American hero. "Americn as apple pie." She asks Randy what he thinks and naturally gets no response. Later, she sits at a cafe with her father and mother, who tells her that she never thought her husband, Mark, was right for her. Debbie tells her it's not the time, but she continues that she always thought he was very controlling. Debbie asks her to not put her in the position of having to defend the man she just left. She says that she's just worried about her, that she's always been so independent and now she's sitting around with a new belt on every outfit, waiting for him to come home. She replies that she made the choice to stop working, that she wanted to be there for her child. Her mom replies that it's nice she had the choice. She says she didn't mean anything by it and her mother says she knows. Her father suggests that maybe they'll get back together. Her mother tells him to have another piece of bacon. Debbie asks that they just babysit Randy on the weekdays during rehearsals, that Mark has him on the weekends. Just then, Ruth enters the cafe. Debbie's parents greet her warmly, not being aware of what happened. Debbie says they're working together and they say it's fabulous, inviting her to have a seat. Ruth says she would love to stay, but she only came to check the time and she has to run to rehearsal. She says it was nice to see them and leaves. Debbie says she has to go too, pointing out a few things for Randy's care. Her mother assures her everything is under control and tells her to go ahead. Keith gets a phone call. The voice on the other end of the line asks "Where's the beef?" saying that they've been wondering exactly where he puts his beef. Sheila gets a call, with the woman saying she's from Hellman's Mayonaisse and asking her if she can take a survey. She agrees, saying she always has time for condiments. Ruth comes in, just out of the shower. Hearing Sheila say "personal lubricant," she realizes what his happening and hangs up the phone. In their room, Dawn and Stacey laugh it up. Ruth meets with the hotel manager, saying that she and Sheila are having some trouble with their TV. He says that it's not his problem and she points out that they're guests there. He says that the sign says "free TV," not "free TVs." If she doesn't like it, she can go to the room of another prostitute. He picks up a phone, saying it's a wrong number. He comments on something on the television, saying that "in Soviet Union, television watches you." She asks if it's a joke and he tells her to leave. She does. Dawn and Stacey smoke a bong and Stacey makes another call, this time to Melrose. She says she's Lisa from Dr. Golderg's office for Melanie Danielle Rosen, with her test results. She has AIDS... in her butt. Melrose says that she was just in her friend Dawn and Stacey's room, and she just started bleeding out of her butt. The only way she could it to stop was by shoving both of her toothbrushes into her anus. She runs out of her room, shouting at them to get a life, and asks how everyone knows her real name. Jenny murmurs that she doesn't know and she asks what she's doing. She says that it's her hair and she asks for who. She says for her own self-esteem. Melrose says she can't look at any of them anymore, that she has to get out. Jenny says they could go out, but they have to be back by 10. There's another call and Melrose starts cussing out the caller, but it's Justine. She asks if she'll split a pizza and Melrose asks why she keeps ordering pizza. Nevertheless, they get pizza. The pizza-delivery boy arrives and it becomes clear why - he is a hot, young guy. Justine greets him and he notes that she got black olives. She says she likes the color black. He tells her it'll be $11 and she gives him the money. He says he'll see her around and leaves. She closes the door and groans, saying that he must think she's a total poser for saying that she likes the color black. She asks Arthie why she can't even talk to him, noting that she can't even order more pizza because she's out of cash until next Friday. Arthie says it's a good thing he wrote his number on the box. Justine reads it - Billy Offal, 818-238-5564. Justine asks if this means he actually wants her to call. Arthie stares at her. "Yeah." The girls train at the gym. Sam interrupts Ruth, asking if she wants to take a field trip. Debbie turns to Carmen, saying that all of the extra work paid off for Ruth. Carmen tells her that if she wants to talk, she can squat, tossing her a ball. She says that Carmen has been helping her and they're both good, while she still sucks. Carmen tells her that Ruth takes it seriously. Debbie replies that she's taking it as seriously as she can - she's working out. She had a baby six months ago and her hips are still in the wrong place. She has issues, but she's there. Carmen says that her problem is that she thinks wrestling is stupid. Debbie asks if it isn't, and Carmen tells her that she prefers "exaggerated," that that's the point. Her brother once had a promoter who set up with a guy that wrestled a snake. The day of the match, the snake died, so he put on a sock puppet and her brother wrestled it like it was real. It brought the house down. She asks if Debbie's never been to a real wrestling match. Ruth, Rhonda and Sam arrive at the new furniture store. Ruth asks if they're doing a demo because she has an idea for a new character. Sam tells her to do no demos and no talking. They're window dressing. Bash introduces them to the CEO, Patrick O'Towne. Sam realizes it's a pun - Patty O'Towne - "Patio Town." Patrick says that their name is their destiny and Sam agrees that he often wonders what his life would like if his name was Francis Ford Coppola. Bash asks he would like to see Patio Town plastered across 14 of the most gorgeous women in wrestling. He says he gets it, but it won't help him sell lawn chairs. Bash says he doesn't understand, that he was recommended by Glen. Patrick calls Glen a golf buddy who he owed a favor. Bash asks that he give them a second to show them what they're about. He says it's a family business and their customer is a nice urban mom. He tells them to enjoy the refreshments and leaves. Bash begs Sam to help. Sam tells Patrick that he might be selling barbecues to moms, but he sees a lot of guys there too. They're guys whose lives aren't working out the way they thought and wondering how many more sundials their wives are going to show them. He asks Rhonda to show him what he means and she takes off her vest. Patrick seems sold. He has Rhonda join him for the ribbon-cutting. Nobody cheers for it and then Ruth appears, speaking in a Russian accent and shouting "Nyet!" She says that Patio Town is disgusting. Capitalism at its worst. Bash starts to ask Sam if they should stop her, but Sam lets it go on. Ruth says that there's one store and fifty different types of chair. In Soviet Union, they have one chair and they take turns. If you miss it, too bad, you sit on the floor for the rest of the year. It's the greatness of Communism. Sam boos her and soon everyone is booing. She says she knows why they boo - because at Patio Town, you never stand in line. In the Soviet Union, a line is like a cocktail party - the only conversation you can get where the KGB won't hear you. Everyone chuckles and Patrick cuts the ribbon. Sam smiles at Ruth and nods. Melrose pounds at a malfunctioning Coke machine and shouts curses at it. Carmen and Debbie stare and she asks what they're looking at. She says it's cute that they're going out, telling them that Cherry will be on them if they're not back by curfew. She asks if she can come, then races after them. Carmen has taken Debbie to her first-ever real-life live wrestling match. She seems less than enthused. Sam, Rhonda and Ruth are in the car after the ribbon-cutting having dinner. Ruth is still very much in character. She says that they have Foster's Freeze too - "there, you go in, it's so cold, you die." Sam says that he likes her like this, more than he usually does. Ruth says that this is because he's a weak American and she will destroy all he holds dear. Sam says that Russians are the best villains since the Nazis, and it's just too bad she can't do it for real. She asks in her normal voice why she couldn't. He says that if she's Russian, she has to fight the all-American hero and Debbie's not talking to her. Ruth says he never knows, that she could change her mind. She goes back into character, saying that it's like an old Russian saying: "A fisherman cannot kill a chicken till there are no more fish in the sea." Rhonda clears her throat, saying she needs to pee. Sam tells her to go and she asks if he wants to come with her. He doesn't understand and she leaves, slamming the door. Ruth gets him to admit that he's having sex with her and he points out that she had sex with Mark. She notes that he wasn't his boss. "Right," says Sam, "he was your best friend's husband," then apologizes for being defensive. He says that he has a flaw in his conflict style according to his ex-wife's cognitive behavioral therapist. He asks her why she didn't, and she asks him why anyone makes a stupid, horrible mistake. He says that for him it's usually because he's high or drunk or that someone has done something to make him feel so small and insecure that he has to remind himself he exists. She, though, doesn't seem like that kind of person. She asks him what kind of person she does seem like and he says she's an okay person. Rhonda gets back in the car and tells Ruth that she and Sam are shagging. Sam sighs and starts the car. Back at the match, Carmen urges Debbie to watch what is coming up. She says it's the Moonsault - one of the hardest moves in wrestling. The move is pulled off and Melrose is shocked by how dangerous it looks. A winner is declared and Debbie says that they should get going, that she should check on the baby before her mother gets to sleep. Carmen says that they should just see one more match, that one of her all-time favorite guys is up next. Debbie agrees, but gets up to go get some tequila. Back at the hotel, Justine frets over Billy, wondering if he even knows her name. She's worried that she'll call him only for him to not even know who she is. Arthie tells her that he definitely knows her name. Justine thinks that maybe he's mad because he's been expecting her to call. She worries he might hang up on her, or she might have to talk with his mom. There's a knock at the door and she comments that he probably already has a girlfriend, somebody cool. She opens the door and it's Billy. She says she didn't order pizza and Arthie says that she did. She says that she's going to study and will be back in 45 minutes. She gives Billy the money, but leaves the pizza. Justine apologizes for not calling. He tells her it's okay. They kiss, passionately. Back at the ring, Carmen says that the wrestler they're seeing next is called Steel Horse, a working-class hero. His opponent is wearing a sparkly green robe with dollar signs. Mr. Monopoly, the heel. It's a grudge match. Mr. Monopoly closed down the factory in Steel Horse's town and they all lost their jobs. Then, he kidnapped Crystal, Steel Horse's woman, and brainwashed her to believe that he's evil. Despite this, he still loves her and tries to win her back. They're actually half brothers. Debbie fills in the rest - it was Mr. Monopoly's plan all along to get revenge on the father who abandoned him. She's had a realization - it's just like a soap opera. "This whole thing is a soap opera! I understand how to do that." She is now fully engaged. She stands up and cheers. After the match, they go backstage and meet with Dale, who plays Steel Horse. Carmen introduces herself as Tom and Kurt's little sister. She says he was amazing and introduces Melrose and Debbie. He recognizes her as Laura Morgan from Paradise Cove, saying he's a huge fan. He tells her that they get all their best ideas from soap operas. He tells her that the new Laura can't act. She laughs happily. He tells her that he sells it, but Mr. Monopoly, the bad guy, is the real craftsman. The heel makes the face, making him look good for years. She says he's a good friend, but he tells her that you don't have to be friends to wrestle. It's an unspoken language, they just look at each and they know what's going down. It's a partnership. They don't like each other, but they make each other better, so long as there's something there that's real. It hits you right in the heart. Melrose tells Debbie that it's getting late and Dale says that it's okay, that she probably needs to get home to her husband or boyfriend. She tells him she recently separated and Melrose begs her to not make her be the rules person. Debbie tells her to take her car and she'll take a cab. She says she'll deal with Cherry. Dale says he feels bad for her husband. She says she doesn't care and kisses him. It's five in the morning, but Cherry is already up. She's determined to have some hot water for her shower. Keith tells her to go ahead. She goes out and discovers Debbie. Debbie tells her she had an emergency. She takes a cigarette from Debbie, saying that Keith thinks she quit. She asks her if Steel Horse lived up to the name. She says that Melrose told her, and she told her in return what they do to rats where she comes from. She then notes that she didn't answer her question. Debbie says that it was good, and exciting, but also weird. You're with someone for a long time and you think about all the guys you'd get to sleep with if he disappeared. Then he does, and you remember how much easier it is when you both know each other. Cherry says it sounds like the horse was less than steely and Debbie disagrees, saying that the horse was exhaustingly steely. She's now dreading having to pee and needs to get some sleep. She gives Cherry the rest of the cigarette, telling her to enjoy, but Cherry tells her she's not getting off that easily. They have a 5K uphill run together. Debbie tells her to give her five minutes and Cherry says she has until she's done with the cigarette. Sam is laying in bed when his phone rings. He puts it up, telling Dawn enough with the crank calls. It's actually Debbie. He asks her what's going on and she says she's been thinking about the show. She says she's all in, but if he wants her to be the star, she needs a great heel. She tells him to find her one and he smiles. Guest starring *Britt Baron as Justine Biagi *Kimmy Gatewood as Stacey Beswick *Rebekka Johnson as Dawn Rivecca *Sunita Mani as Arthie Premkumar *Kate Nash as Rhonda Richardson *Marianna Palka as Reggie Walsh *Gayle Rankin as Sheila the She-Wolf *Kia Stevens as Tammé Dawson *Jackie Tohn as Melanie Rosen *Ellen Wong as Jenny Chey *Chris Lowell as Bash *Bashir Salahuddin as Keith *Lisa Ann Walter as Lorene *Allan Havey as Ron *Casey W. Johnson as Billy Offal *Andrew Friedman as Glen Klitnick *Andy Umberger as Patrick O'Towne *Kevin Kiley Jr. as Steel Horse Co-starring *Ravil Isyanov as Gregory *Joseph Ryan Meehan as Mr. Monopoly *Laura James as Crystal *Christopher Daniels as Muscular Wrestler #1 *Frankie Kazarian as Muscular Wrestler #2 Category:Season 1 episodes